


Adventures in Chaperoning

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Single Parents, past Derek/Kate - Freeform, past lydia/stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re parent chaperones on the class field trip to a huge museum and somehow we got separated from the group" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Chaperoning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I haven't actually seen an episode of Teen Wolf since the end of season 3 and I have no intention of seeing another episode, BUT I kinda miss writing for Sterek and since I'm a lazy piece of shit and don't want to work on my WIPs right now, I have written this. Yeah.
> 
> So, thanks for reading, I don't own what is not mine, and drop me a comment if you get the chance.
> 
> See ya!!

It's a quarter to six in the morning and Stiles just got off a double shift at the hospital. He'd literally been day dreaming about his bed for the past twenty-four hours, been waiting for the moment that he'd be able to sleep on something other than the thin, hard mattresses in the on call room, but his dreams come crashing down around him when his phone chirps from his nightstand. He groans, loudly, trying to mentally blow the thing up, but he has yet to be gifted with The Force (not from lack of trying either), so he rolls over and grabs his cell. He checks the screen, groaning again, and opens the text.

_Call me now._

He and Lydia had ended their relationship on good terms seven years ago. Both felt they were going different places in life, both weren't ready to be tied down by marriage, and both agreed they'd make better friends than lovers. Neither counted on Lydia finding out she was pregnant two months after they broke up. Neither counted on being co-parents to a six-year-old boy. It's one of those things that life delivers you with a silver bow and says, "Good luck."

But, in spite of the fact that they're no longer a couple, Stiles still gets this sinking feeling in his stomach every time he gets a text like this from Lydia. What if something happened to Sam? What if something happened to Lydia? What if pod people took over one (or both) of them and it was up to Stiles to fix everything? He's too tired to save the world from pod people. Hell, he barely has the _time_ to save the world from pod people. And why exactly would pod people attack Beacon Hills? Nothing interesting ever happens in Beacon Hills.

Stiles scrolls through his contacts, hitting send on Lydia's number, pressing the cell phone to his ear. He listens to it ring three times before she answers with a harried, " _Stiles_?"

"The one and only," he retorts sitting up. He runs a hand through his messy hair and says, "What's up?"

" _Danny can't make the trip,"_ she explains sounding like she rushing around her room. _"Danny can't make the trip and I'm leaving for London in two hours and Sam..."_ she trails off, sighing. " _Look, I know I probably woke you up and I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't desperate..."_

"Lyd, what's wrong?"

" _I volunteered to be a chaperone for Sam's school trip today_ ," she starts slowly.

"Alright..."

" _Except now it looks like I can't make it."_  

"Because Danny can't go to London." Stiles nods, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, so what do you need me to do? Pick Sam up from school or...?"

_"No, I need you to take my place."_

"Lyd..."

" _Stiles, he's your son, too, and I recall a time when you said you'd do anything for him."_

"And I would, but isn't there any other volunteers?"

" _The class needs three parents otherwise the kids can't go. Sam's been looking forward to this trip for weeks."_

Stiles looks down at his pillow, feeling his resolve crack, and says, "Alright. What time do I need to be there?"

* * *

Stiles never really pictured himself as a dad. He's never been the biggest fan of children, always having avoided them at family functions, and usually steered clear of any volunteering that involved children in high school. Before Sam, the only interaction he had with kids had been when his cousin Jeremy smeared peanut butter all over his computer screen. It's been nearly fifteen years and Stiles still hasn't forgiven the kid. But with Sam it's different. In a way. Of course, if someone were to ask Stiles to explain why it's different with Sam, he probably wouldn't be able to articulate a comprehensive explanation, but he knows it's different and that's really all that matters to him.

Sam's always been a quiet kid, something that's baffling to everyone in the family. When Stiles had been younger, and a lot more vivacious than he is now, his dad used to tell him he'd have a kid just like him. That one day, his daughter will nearly be suspended for trying to release the class pet into the wild, or his son and his best friend will try to sneak into the house at three in the morning, drunk off their asses, only to get caught because they weren't as quiet as they thought they were. And usually Stiles would say, " _I'm not having kids so it doesn't matter."_ _  
_

He'd been half right. Sam doesn't seem like the type to break rules just for the sake of breaking rules. He's a lot like Lydia in that sense, capable of so many great things but still waiting for the right moment to strike and dazzle everyone with his brilliance. Stiles' father still hasn't given up hope that Sam will end up like his father, but it's starting to get pretty obvious that Sam's going to need a really good reason to get himself into trouble. And, if Stiles is being honest, he's a little relieved. He knows what he'd been like growing up, and he has to commend his dad for putting up with him for eighteen years. Stiles would have probably ripped his hair out.

Sam goes to some fancy private school. Had it been Stiles' choice, he would have sent his son to public school, and Lydia would have done the same, both having attended Beacon Hills Elementary (not to mention BHH) and grown up to become a doctor and a mechanical engineer, but Lydia's parents wouldn't hear of it. They didn't  _want_ their grandson going to the same public school that they had no problem sending their daughter to, and honestly the whole thing baffled Stiles  _and_ Lydia, but it also kept Lydia's parents out of their hair, so they eventually relented. This still doesn't mean Stiles likes it, but Sam seems happy at his school so he doesn't complain. Much.

Stiles pulls into the school's parking lot at half past seven. He cuts the engine on his jeep, glancing back at Sam, and says, "It's not too late to skip school and go get frozen yogurt."

"Dad," Sam replies fighting a smile, shaking his head.

"I'm kidding," Stiles states opening his car door, adding under his breath, "Sorta."

After Sam's out of the car, father and son head towards the building, the latter running a little a head of Stiles when he catches sight of a little girl with braids in her hair. She's standing next to a dark haired guy, most likely her father, but breaks away from him when she spots Sam. The man in question watches his daughter for a brief second before looking up, his eyes locking on Stiles.

Stiles immediately trips over his own feet and nearly face plants with the ground, narrowly avoiding even more humiliation by grabbing the flagpole. He keeps his head down until he's certain the other man has looked away, slowly glancing around just to be sure, sighing in relief when he notices the guy has started talking to another parent.

"Sam, come on," Stiles calls interrupting his son's conversation.

"But Dad I'm talking to Emmy," Sam replies gesturing to the girl standing next to him.

"You can talk to her later. I don't want you to be late again."

Sam sighs but nods, waving goodbye to his friend, and follows his dad into school. Stiles can feel a pair of eyes tracking his movements and he has to pushing down the sudden urge to whirl around and demand to know why the insanely gorgeous guy is watching him like some creeper. If he is in fact the one watching Stiles, which might not even be the case, so he refrains from doing anything and retreats into the school without embarrassing himself again.

* * *

Kira is one of the saving graces at this school. Her son, Micah, is here on scholarship, and is also one of Sam's best friends. Stiles and Kira see each other a lot outside of school, mostly during play dates, and have become friends. Lydia has asked, on a few occasions, if there had been anything going on between him and Kira, but Stiles always tells her no. Kira has a thing for Scott, and it probably doesn't help that both have an unnatural optimistic view on life. Seriously, Stiles has never met two people who have so much positivity oozing off of them. It's almost unbearable to be around both of them at the same time.

"Hey," Kira greets Stiles when she sees him, giving him one of her sunny smiles, and he nods in greeting. She glances over at her son, who is showing Sam his new backpack, and asks, "Where's Lydia?"

"On her way to London," Stiles replies and quickly recaps his morning. "I've had two cups of coffee so far," he finishes his lips twisting into a sarcastic grin.

"I'm sure they could find another parent..." Kira starts looking for their sons' teacher.

"It's fine," Stiles says waving his hand. "I'll sleep on the bus."

Kira gives him a skeptical look and says, "If you're sure..."

"I am." His attempts to give her a reassuring smile, no doubt fails, and asks, "So, who's this other parent?"

"I'm not sure," Kira answers just as another adult enters the room.

"Oh crap." Stiles hangs his head, shaking it back and forth in disbelief. The insanely gorgeous guy is standing in the doorway. "Nope."

"What?"

"Nothing," he answers turning around so his back is to the other guy. "So, where are we going today?"

"Some museum, I think," Kira replies after a brief pause. "I'll check with Ms Argent if you want me..."

Stiles grabs her arm, keeping her from walking away, and quickly says, "No, stay here. I'll ask." He releases Kira, quickly walking in the opposite direction of IGG, and sidles up to Allison Argent's side.

Out of all the teachers, Stiles is equally terrified and in awe of Allison. She looks like she could probably part your head with your body without even trying, but at the same time she has one of those smiles that lights up a whole room. He recalls a time when Scott had tried to date her, back when they were in high school, but recently the brunette has set her sights on a certain redhead. Lydia told Stiles they were still laying the groundwork for their relationship, neither one sure they wanted to start dating until after Sam went onto the second grade, and all that other mature grown up relationship stuff that Stiles usually skips because commitment is just exhausting sometimes.

"Hi Stiles," Allison says with a small smile, looking up from her clipboard. "Lydia already called and told me you'd be taking her place."

"Okay." Stiles peeks at the list Allison had been looking at, his eyes settling on the third name under the parents list. "Derek Hale? As in...?"

"Don't you say anything," Allison warns him, putting her clipboard face down on her desk. _  
_

"I'm surprised he didn't request a new teacher for his kid," Stiles comments sneaking a glance over at Derek. The other guy is crouched down to his daughter's eye level, nodding along to whatever she's saying, his lip slanted up in a half smile.

"I think he tried," Allison admits with a small sigh, "but it's hard enough to get into this school much less request certain teachers."

"His family has a lot of money though."

"Stiles, sometimes money can only get you so far."

Stiles nods, conceding Allison's point, and swiftly changes the subject. "So, where are we going?"

"An art museum a couple towns over," Allison replies handing him a brochure from her desk. "It's supposed to have a station where the kids can create their own artwork, and I thought they'd enjoy that."

"They would." Stiles flips through the brochure, reading about the museum, impressed by the place. "This an all day thing?"

"Yeah, we probably won't be back until three." Allison is quiet for a moment but finally asks, "You sure you'll be okay? Lydia told me you might be a little tired."

Fighting a yawn, Stiles makes a vague hand gesture, nodding his head. "I'll be fine. I spent the last semester of med school running on Red Bull and perseverance, this will be nothing.

Allison gives him a worried look and says, "I can find another parent..."

"I'll be fine," he assures her, just as he did Kira and no doubt failing again. "I'll sleep on the bus."

She looks like she wants to argue, but her eyes settle on the clock and her words die on her lips. She picks up her clipboard, walking to the center of the room, calling for everyone's attention. When all eyes are on her, Allison glances down at her clipboard and states, "Some last minute things before we go. Parents you will be assigned to groups of six while I take the remaining seven. You're to keep an eye on your group and make sure they're all together after every exhibit. Please, please, please make sure you do not lose a kid. There are twenty-five kids now and I expect there to be twenty-five when we return.

"Lunches will be provided by the museum cafeteria so please keep track of any allergies anybody in your group may have. A list will be given to you when we get to the museum." She pauses, trying to think of anything else, before settling on, "Let's try to have fun, okay?" Her eyes settle on Derek and she adds, "For the sake of the kids." He nods, once, clearly agreeing with her, and she seems to relax just a little. "Alright, so let's line up and we'll head out to the bus."

Once everyone is lined up, Allison leads the group out of the classroom, pausing long enough to lock up the moment the last person has left the room. At the bus, she assigns each kid a buddy, Sam ending up with Micah and Emmy, and tells them to stick with their buddy. Stiles leans over, intending to nudge Kira and jokingly ask if she wanted to be his buddy, but he feels a wall of muscle and glances over to see Derek Hale.

"You're not Kira," he states a little flabbergasted.

"You're perceptive," Derek snarks back and walks away before Stiles can come up with a retort, getting onto the bus. Stiles huffs, reluctantly amused, and chases after Derek.

* * *

Stiles is shaken awake about an hour later, sitting up in his seat. He coughs, looking around, a little bewildered, and hears Sam say, "Dad, we're here. You can stop snoring now."

"I don't snore," Stiles grumbles getting to his feet.

"You do," Kira says from the seat behind them, collecting her bag. "Quite loudly actually." She beams at him and he can't stay mad at her; she's as bad as Scott.

He's the last off the bus, watching as Allison counts kids. When she's satisfied with the number, she starts handing the parents lists, giving Stiles' his last. He glances over the names on the list, Sam's somewhere in the middle, and notes that none of his group has any allergies. He's relieved, the knowledge that he might accidentally trigger anything by giving one of the kids a peanut or something hadn't actually occurred to him until that moment, and he realizes he's probably not the best person to be chaperoning this field trip.

They're greeted by the tour guide in the entryway. He's a tall guy with curly hair and he smiles at the kids when he sees them, clasping his hands in front of him. He waits until everyone is gathered around him before introducing himself. "I'm Isaac and I'll be showing you guys around today." He quickly goes over the rules, urges the kids to ask questions, and asks that the parents keep an eye on the kids.

"We don't want anyone getting lost," Isaac states making it a point to catch every parents' eye. He then claps his hands once and says, "So, let's start this tour." He turns, leading the group deeper into the museum, taking them down the left wing.

To Stiles' horror, the museum is huge. Spending twenty-four hours on his feet only to walk around another six hours is not how he wanted to spend his day, but Sam seems to be having a good time so he reels in his complaints. He does notice that Derek has been trailing behind him for a while, something that wouldn't have gone unnoticed even if Stiles hadn't been aware of Derek Hale's presence, and it's starting to unnerve him a little. Who does this? Who follows someone around? It doesn't make any sense.

It's another twenty minutes before Stiles finally says something. Had this been ten years ago, he wouldn't have even lasted five minutes, and he feels like he's grown as a person. "Alright ass face why are you following me around?" Okay, so he hasn't grown that much, and seriously people actually put their lives into his hands every day. Stiles hopes they have the foresight to ask for a refund.

Derek skids to a halt, taking a step back, and gives Stiles an incredulous look. He tilts his head and slowly asks, "What makes you think I'm following you around?"

"Hm," Stiles taps his chin, giving Derek a sardonic look, "let's see. I can practically feel your breath on the back of my neck. Not to mention your hulking presence would be pretty damn hard to miss."

Derek's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, amusement flickering in his eyes. "My hulking presence?"

Stiles gestures at Derek's body, narrowly avoiding hitting the guy in the face with his flailing limbs. "All of this is hard to miss."

"All of this? Tell me about all of this." 

"I... What?" For a moment, Stiles actually thinks his brain short circuits and he has to fight the urge to pinch himself to make sure he's not, in fact, still sleeping. If he's right, and usually he is, Derek seems to be flirting with him. What the ever loving fuck is going on?

"You okay?" Derek looks a  little worried, not to mention dejected, and Stiles wordlessly gaps at him for a few seconds before deciding to walk away, but his footsteps falter when he realizes the group has moved on without them.

"Where's...?" he trails off walking a few steps away from Derek, glancing down a hallway full of contemporary artwork. He returns to the other man's side, looking back and forth and walks away again, this time doing a complete circle around the area. When he stops next to Derek the second time he huffs, runs a hand through his hair, and says, "I think we're lost."

Why does he get himself into these situations?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have part two done, hopefully, by the end of the weekend.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading :)


End file.
